This invention relates to supermarket appliances and more particularly to apparatus for simultaneously cutting the skin of a piece of fruit, so it can be peeled, and coring the fruit.
For displays in supermarkets, or for making fruit baskets or the like, a coring appliance is often used. This appliance is useful, for example, with fruits such as pineapples. One appliance of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,397 to Healy. It has been found that for display purposes, a square or rectangular core of fruit is often just as appealing to the eye as a circular shaped core. Accordingly, if an appliance making a circular core is used, the fruit is further trimmed to provide a rectangular shape. This is both time consuming and costly. At the same time, it has also been found that the way in which the skin of the fruit is cut, to facilitate peeling the fruit, can also be improved.